Blind Fate
by Damon'sHumanity
Summary: AxJ AH. Alice and Jasper are set up on blind dates for Red Lobster by Bella and Rose, but not for eachother...so how did they end up together anyways?


Blind Fate: A Twilight Fanfiction

APOV:

Ugh. I can't believe Bella was doing this to me! I was stuck going on a blind date with a guy who I don't even know his name! Oh well, at least I look great with my floral print mini skirt in lavender, cerulean, hot pink, and white and my lavender halter top with my lavender heels (which brought me up to 5 feet tall).

"Alice, are you ready yet? I wanna see the finished product!" Bella called from outside of my room. Sometimes having your best friend as your roommate was comforting and sometimes it was a pain in the ass…like NOW, for instance.

"Hang on, I am still putting my makeup, Bells." I called back. I applied some purple eyeliner, lavender eye shadow, black mascara, and some pink shimmer gloss. I stuffed the gloss, my wallet, and the eye makeup into my lavender Coach purse.

I threw open the bathroom door and came face to face with my brown-eyed brunette best friend.

"Hey you look AWESOME, girl, but it's 7:45 and it takes fifteen minutes to get to the Red Lobster! You're supposed to be there at exactly 8 PM!" Bella said. Gosh I really wish she would stop freaking out.

"Bells, I will be fine. If I go now I'll be right on time! Just chill; I'll see you later." I said, grabbing my keys from the dining room table. Bella hugged me goodbye and said,

"Okay well have fun! I expect full details when you get back, 'kay?" I nodded eagerly and then stepped out of our townhouse. I stepped into my beloved yellow 911 Porsche and sped off to the Red Lobster.

When I finally got there, I checked the time on my cell phone. 8:03PM…that's acceptable. I walked in and said, "I have reservations for two at 8PM and my date is meeting me so send in him my way when you see him." The guy nodded and walked me over to a booth and put two menus on the table.

I smiled at him as he walked away and folded my hands on my lap. Then a boy who looked maybe 16 walked up to the table, smiling.

"Hey I'm Seth, I'll be serving you tonight. Can I go ahead and get your drink order and I'll get the guy's when he gets here." he said politely.

"Sure, Seth I'll have the Sunset Passion Colada." I said. _It's what Bella and I always get when we come here_, I thought. He nodded and went off to fill my drink order. My eyes scanned the crowd, looking for anyone who might be looking for me so I could wave him over. No such luck. About 7 minutes later, Seth brought me my drink.

"Sorry, we're really busy tonight. I had made the drink a few minutes, but I was called away so when I got back it wasn't any good so I made you a new one. Uh, your date isn't here yet?" he said. I shook my head unhappily. I checked my phone and it was now 8:16PM. Maybe something happened to him…

"I'll be right back Miss…" he trailed off.

"Call me Alice." I said. He nodded and smiled before hurrying off. I watched him across the room as he refilled people's drinks and then he went into the kitchen. I sipped at my drink…mmm it was sooo good. I hadn't had one of these in too long. Distracted by my drink, I didn't notice when Seth had come back.

"Chilled Wild American Jumbo Shrimp Cocktail, on the house Miss Alice." he said grinning.

"Thanks Seth, that's really sweet of you. You really didn't have to do this for me." I gushed. It's sad that I, a 22 year old, have to get sympathy from a 16 year old. I sighed as he walked away and tried the cocktail. It was awesome. A little while later, after I'd eaten about half of my appetizer, I checked the time again and it was. 8:35PM. As I was about to get up and leave (and give Seth a twenty dollar tip), the host walked a guy up to my table. The guy was the most handsome thing I had ever seen in my life.

He had honey-blonde wildly curly hair and deep forest green eyes. I stared at him a moment before getting up the courage to speak.

--

JPOV:

Oh my God. I cannot believe my sister Rosalie was setting me up on a blind date. Just because she found her perfect match on one doesn't mean I will. She used to be this serious snob all of the time but Emmett McCarty had changed her personality completely…but enough of that. I was walking out of the door to my apartment when Rosalie called me. I sighed and picked it up.

"What?" I snapped.

"Ooh, touchy tonight are we, twin? You better be on your way to Red lobster right now because it is 8:24 and I know that the restaurant is ten minutes away from your place. You're already gonna be late!" she said.

"It's ok, I promise. I'm going so now I gotta let you go so I can get on my motorcycle. Bye sis."

"Bye Jazz, have fun!" she said and hung up. I slid myh phone back into my leather jacket pocket and kick started my bike.

When I finally got there, I parked next to a super hot ride. Wow you don't see those everyday; it was a canary yellow 911 Porsche and it was awesome. I quickly walked inside after checking my watch. 8:35PM…oops, I am late.

"Hey sir, I am running late but I'm meeting someone here tonight…can you direct me to her table please?" I said. Rosalie had also refused to give me the name of the girl she was setting me up with, saying that it should be a surprise. Ugh, Rose and her weird quirks.

The guy nodded and sent me to a table where a pixie like princess sat waiting. She was drinking some sort of fancy alcohol and eating a shrimp cocktail appetizer. She turned to face me and I was instantly lost in her beautiful hazel eyes. I practically fell into the booth, never breaking eye contact. Her eyes twinkled mischievously and she said,

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I laughed and bowed my head, adding seriously, "My apologies ma'am. May I ask your name?"

"Alice Cullen, and yours?" she asked, nodding towards me.

"Jasper Hale, and I am starving. Want to order?" I said, picking up my menu.

"Yeah me too." she agreed, opening her own menu.

"I'm getting the Shrimp Linguini Alfredo-Half." she said decisively.

"I'm getting the Crab Linguini Alfredo-Half and then we can trade up and try each other's if you want." I suggested. She beamed.

"Good idea, Jasper." she said appraisingly. Just then, a guy who was probably our waiter showed up.

"Ah, Miss Alice are you done with the appetizer…or are you going to try some sir?" he said.

"Uh, no thanks but I would like to get a drink, please." I said.

"Okay I'm Seth, just so you know and what can I get you?" he said.

"Alright Seth, I'll have the Top-Shelf Margarita on the rocks." Seth nodded and said,

"Got it," then he pulled out his pad and pen, "are you guys ready to order?"

We nodded and Alice began, "I'm going to have the Shrimp Linguini Alfredo-Half."

"Yes and I'll have the Crab Linguini Alfredo-Half." I finished. He jotted it down and smiled at us before walking away.

We started talking about our lives and our friends, where we were from and where we went to school, our likes and dislikes, everything about us. Seth brought us our food and my drink. Everything was exquisite…every few minutes, she would feed me some of hers and I would do the same. We kept up a comfortable conversation flow throughout the meal.

Seth came back again and I asked for the check, he nodded and was back with the check in two minutes.

"I'll pay the check, Alice." I said quickly, praying she wasn't a stubborn girl who'd insist on paying half.

"Alright, Jasper. But I get to leave the tip, okay?" she said reasonably.

"Okay, sore but why?" I asked.

"Because Seth deserves a large tip. He gave me excellent service and a free appetizer." she whispered. I blinked in surprise, wow.

"Wow that's nice. Okay then, I won't argue with you about it." I said. She nodded in thanks. I paid the check in $34.00 cash and then I saw Alice lay a twenty dollar bill on the table. Wow, that's probably the best tip the kid's ever gonna see.

We left the table holding hands and then I proceeded to walk her to her car, which to my jaw-dropping amazement was the 911 Porsche! She looked up at me through her long eyelashes and said,

"I had a really great time Jasper. I'm glad I was convinced to come." She giggled.

"Me too. It was really fun getting to know you and can I have your number? I'd love to see you again." I said handing her my phone. She programmed her number into my phone and then dug her phone out of her lavender purse. As I looked at her, I noticed her gorgeous outfit. She looked beautiful.

"Lavender is a beautiful color on you." I said, programming my number into her phone too. I handed it back to her and she put it back in her purse. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and all too soon we pulled away.

"Goodnight Alice," I said, opening her door for her. She smiled and blushed in response and with a mumbled "G'night" she drove away.

--

That was a year ago. We've been together ever since, actually. And we weren't even ever supposed to meet up that night, but we are each other's perfect matches and I couldn't imagine my life without my pixie wife. As it turns out, her best friend Bella had set her up on a date with a guy named James and I was set up by Rosalie with Maria. I guess it's a good thing that both of them stood us up, or we never would have found each other.

**THE END. I love this pairing! It is so cute! This is dedicated to my BFF Sarah cuz this is her favorite pairing and as she'd say, "I'm not Team Edward OR Jacob, I'm Team **_**Jasper**_**!" LOL! Well, REVIEW! ~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe**


End file.
